shatteredangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sōjirō Ayanokōji
: Sōjirō is the second eldest child of the Ayanokōji family. He is an apparently strong and nimble man, abstop Kyoshiro's sword swings and endure Tarlotte's beatings. Whatever is said or done to Tarlotte by anyone, often it is Sōjirō who endures the wrath of her anger. Despite this fact, he seems to be the one most concerned with Tarlotte's well-being, even providing her with energy when she falls unconscious after a battle, despite the fact that Tarlotte attacks him when she finds him kissing her to provide energy without her permission. Sōjirō not only seems to feel compassion for the people who are temporarily drained of energy by Tarlotte, but expresses feelings of pity for all the Absolute Angels. : Unlike Kyoshiro's and Mika's behavior towards their respective Absolute Angels, he appears to genuinely care for Tarlotte as a person, doing his best to keep her happy and expressing worry for her safety. In contrast with his siblings, Sōjirō appears to be a peaceful and thoughtful individual, who cares for the fate of bystanders of his own initiative. Sōjirō seems to be aware early on of the way events in his world are spiraling out of control and tries to decide the best way to redress this situation. : Jin Ōgami eventually reveals that prior to his association with Tarlotte, Sōjirō was actually the commander of the Morality Enforcement Squad, having left upon discovering that they had been torturing and experimenting upon Tarlotte and choosing to leave, breaking the Absolute Angel free on his way out. After Kazuya kidnapped Tarlotte, Sōjirō went to seek out the Squad to get their help in retrieving the Absolute Angels. He was apparently both surprised and amused by Jin's conditions on this help; that Sōjirō would have to return to his duties as commander, despite the fact that he had been branded a criminal for assisting Tarlotte. After the series, he keeps his word and resumes his duties and it is implied that he helps teach Tarlotte [Kanji. Appearance Sōjirō is a muscular, heavily scarred man with light blue hair, blue eyes, and a scar in the shape of an x across his face. His skin is of a tanner color, his body often cloaked in a long dark purple coat with a white, open undershirt and black pants. Relationships Jin Ōgami - Sōjirō's former(until the end of the series, at which point they resume working together) colleague, who Sōjirō seemed to hold respect for up until he partook in the torture of Tarlotte. Since his departure of the Morality Squad, Sōjirō, crowned an outlaw and a villain, avoided any sort of contact with the male. But, in the end, Sōjirō got Jin and his squad's assistance in saving the Absolute Angels... On Jin's terms that he would have to resume his position. Kazuya Ayanokōji - These two are definitely not on the best terms, Sōjirō viewing Kazuya as a monster, much like his sister did. This view was reinforced when Kazuya kidnapped Tarlotte(along with the rest of the angels), at which point Sōjirō declared he would stop at nothing to rescue them, even if he had no chance. With the help of Kyoshiro, the Morality Squad, and the Absolute Angels, Kazuya was stopped. Kyoshiro Ayanokōji - While Sōjirō and Kyoshiro seem to have a rocky relationship at first, with Kyoshiro showing a deep hatred for his older brother for rescuing and caring for Tarlotte, the two still are brothers. And, in the end, Kyoshiro manages to put his qualms aside, assisting Sōjirō on his quest to save the Absolute Angels from Kazuya. Mika Ayanokōji - Sōjirō and Mika's relationship was somewhat unclear, though it is more than likely that he was not particularly fond of her(or, at the very least, her actions and methods) due to his obvious contempt for torture and her love for it. Tarlotte - Sōjirō's sword... Or perhaps one could say it was the other way around, the young Absolute Angel having the man wrapped around her finger. Having saved Tarlotte from the Morality Enforcement Squad after they took her captive and tormented- as well as experimented on -her, Sōjirō found himself facing more than he had bargained for in dealing with the girl, who proved herself to be a little ball of fire. However, no matter how violent she acts towards him, Sōjirō cares deeply for her and will do anything in his power to take care of her and keep her safe and happy. Tarlotte herself shows affection for him as well, though she struggles to be as straightforward with these feelings as he is. Trivia * He is the second eldest child of the Ayanokōji family. * His design is similar to that of the Orochi follower, Girochi, from the anime Kannazuki no Miko.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ayanokōji Family